1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to a safety arrangement for assuring that loss of control of a towable mixer will not occur in the event of failure of its hitch connection with the towing vehicle. More particularly, the invention relates to towable plaster, mortar or concrete mixers having a front post or pedestal located on the towing end of the mixer. The safety device of the present invention relates to the combination of a compartmented slotted front post of such a towable mixer, together with a safety chain having a hook, snap, or other fastening device on each end.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Use of safety chains is known for plaster, mortar, or concrete mixers and other trailers, and the like, having a hitch mechanism attached to a tow pole for towing by a towing vehicle. Such safety chains are attached to the tow pole and afford some degree of protection against failure of the hitch mechanism. However, when safety chains are attached to the tow pole, the danger exists that, in the event of failure of the hitch mechanism connecting the tow pole with the towing vehicle, the tow pole could be dislodged from the towed device, with nothing remaining to connect the towed device to the towing vehicle.